Cosmic Love
by Yookainightshade
Summary: "Taking a deep breath I walked forward, I knew I could find my way back but I heard your heart beat, you were in the darkness too. So, I stayed in the darkness with you." Grimmdark AU. Ladybugs on blackroses. Smut. One shot. Please leave a review and happy valentine's day!


**Author's notes: I wrote a story with love, smut angst just for Valentine's day! Too bad I just finished it... Oh well! Happy belated Valentine's day!**

***IMPORTANT* This story is based off of Tumlr user _Funblade's _Grimmdark AU. To those who don't know, the Grimmdark AU is where if a person loses all of their aura and succumbs to the dark they become some sort of half Grimm, half human. In my story I've made it so that all of these beings are captured and put into a cave by someone known as the Gate Master. The AU has gotten really popular and has several drawings of the characters in that form ex: Weiss= Nevermore, Yang= Ursa, Ruby= Beowolf. I hadn't seen one for Blake so I made up my own and called it "Pantera". It's pretty much just a panther grim.**

**The song that inspired this fic is called, "Cosmic love" by Florence + The Machine. Give it a listen to! Please leave a review and enjoy! Ladybugs on black roses ho!**

Cosmic love

How long has it been since I've last seen the light? Months, years, decades even? This deep engulfing darkness has me bound.

I was once a cat faunus with the strong ambition to be come a huntress and serve Remnant as a hero. It was my dream for as long as I could remember. I had wanted to slay the grim, now I had become one of them.

"Pantera major", is the term they use to call me. My once completely black hair is now filled with streaks of violet, my hands and feet were adorned by wickedly sharp retractable claws, the teeth in my mouth felt sharp enough to tear apart the toughest of flesh, the strongest of bone. My tail had grown to an extremely long length but I suppose it's because I've also grown quite a bit. All in all, I am demigrimm, a demigrimm is the result of a human or faunus transforming and becoming half human half grimm after losing all of their aura and succumbing to the darkness that surrounds the world.

I grinned a crooked grin of self loathing. My aura had disappeared long ago and left me as this demigrimm trapped in a mystical cave full of other demigrimm like myself. The way this hell hole works is if you become the most powerful demigrimm in the cave you can escape a month after a new demigrimm is transformed. It won't be long now, I can finally see the light of day again.

"We have a new one! Move aside, move it!" The crowd of demigrimm moved into two rows and let the new person in. The sight of her took my breath away. She had short, red and black hair, black wolf ears that were nicked in a few places and a pale face with two scars: one that started from the top of her right cheekbone and ended at her jawline and another one that went across the bridge of her nose.

She wore a black skirt with a red rim. She wore a crimson cloak that had white fur around the hood and fangs sharp enough to put mine to shame. The most striking thing about her though, was her silver eyes that shone even in the dark. Those eyes held an innocence I hadn't seen in a long time. My hard stare softened at that before I turned and walked towards my room.

A tug was felt on my sleeve. I glanced over to see who had done it and was shocked to see that it was the new Beowolf demigrimm.

"What do you want, little girl?" I hissed impatiently and my tail lashed around furiously. We were actually pretty close to being the same height but it felt like she was a lot shorter given the fact that she had the demeanor of a complete child.

The girl glanced at her boots before meeting my gaze. "Uhm, I wuh-was wondering if you'd help me find my room." She asked timidly. "I-I mean if you're okay with that!"

My eyes narrowed into slits as I examined her, she was exceptionally beautiful but her eyes were her most spectacular feature. They enchanted me from far away but now... Get a grip! She's just another pretty face. "No. Find your own way." I said sternly before brushing past her. She gripped my arm and our eyes met.

"Please, I feel so lost and alone here. Everyone here is giving me looks that I don't like. That is, everyone except you." She pleaded with her Beowolf ears flat against her head submissively. I growled lowly and was about to tear my arm away from this girl and give her a beat down, until I saw her eyes again. I remembered now, the look in her eyes, that expression was my own when I first came here.

I sighed, "Fine. Follow me." Her entire face lit up with a sort of joy that warmed my heart. I shook my head to clear those thoughts. She thought she's found a friend when she really hasn't. I would be leaving in a month, what harm could humoring her until then do?

As we paced down the dark, craggy hall and into my room she kept slamming question after question at me.

"How long have you been here?" The Beowolf Demigrimm asked.

"A long time." My ear twitched.

"Why are we even here?"

"We're not strong enough to stand in the light." I said matter-of-factly.

"When will we?"

"Until we're strong enough to revert back to our human form." I answered impatiently.

"We can become human again?" She said, obviously excited if the wagging of her tail indicated anything.

"... Yes."

"How?"

"Battle and kill other Demigrim."

"... Is that why everyone else was looking at me so strangely?" She asked timidly.

"Yes." 'That and you have an incredibly beautiful body' My mind thought before I even realized it. "We're here. This is my room but I'll share it with you."

"Really?!"

"Yes. Don't make me regret it."

Ruby threw her arms around me, "Thank you so much!"

I shoved her off of me, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hug strangers?" Her once happy expression quickly turned into one of sadness and pain. And _I_ caused it.

I must have been staring because she quickly put on a mask that hid her emotions from me. I hated it. "Ahaha, yeah sorry about that. My name is Ruby Rose, nice to meet you." She said, lacking her earlier enthusiasm.

"Blake Belladonna."

"What?"

"My name is Blake Belladonna." I took out one of my claws, picked the lock on the door and opened it with a click. I stood aside held it open for her.

She walked in and twirled around to see her surroundings. There wasn't really much to see, all I had was a queen bed, a closet and a dresser.

"So, where's your stuff?" I asked curiously since most Demigrimm arrive here carrying at least one bag with personal items from their human life.

Ruby grinned and patted her hip, "They're right here!"

"... You ate them?" I asked stupidly.

Ruby giggled and punched my arm, "No, of course not!" I rubbed my arm, astonished that it actually hurt. "I keep all of my stuff in my pouch."

"Oh, right." I said looking at her incredulously.

"Yep! Wanna see?" Ruby beamed.

"... Sure."

Reaching into that impossibly small bag of hers she pulled out a gigantic red scythe that was taller than herself, yet she hefted it with ease. "This is my weapon, I call her, Crescent Rose!"

"Huh-how did you-?"

"This little pouch right here may not look like much but it's enchanted to hold a lot of stuff!" Ruby said, showing me her seemingly endless pouch.

"That thing defies all forms of logic."

She shrugged, "Yeah it really does. I got this as a present from my great grandfather, I think his name was Link."

"He sounded like an interesting man." I commented.

"Heh, you don't know the half of it." We spent the entire day just talking about everything. We talked about fighting technique, weapons, books and even sweets. Honestly, I was surprised. I hadn't spent this long talking to someone in a long time. I won't lie, it was nice. When she asked me where she would be sleeping, I considered letting her sleep in my bed with me but in the end just pointed at the floor.

"Aw, really?" Ruby whined. "Can't I just sleep with you?" Ruby pouted and tried for a puppy dog face but with her scarred wolf-like face it failed miserably. She slept on the floor that night with a nice bump on her head.

The days we spent together were had made me incredibly happy, I would never really express it but it was true all the same. Ruby showed me what it was like to actually feel something besides anger and regret, for that I'm eternally indebted to her. Today was my last day with her so I decided to let my thoughts into the air as we laid in bed that night.

"Ruby... " I started. "I just... I want to thank you."

"For what?" She asked, incredibly bewildered.

"For coming into my life. At first I thought you were a naive, foolish weakling who would have been eaten alive the moment you stepped into here, but you've proven me wrong." I turned to look at her and smiled brightly. "You're strong, so incredibly strong. You stayed true to yourself and didn't let the darkness overwhelm and changing your personality. You showed me what it's like to be human." Unable to stop myself, I retold her the story my biggest secret. "The reason I came here, no the reason I became a Demigrimm was because long ago, when I was human, I lived with my younger brother, Adam. Adam and I were the closest of siblings. We would always play hunter and huntress. It was my dream to become a huntress, save people from the grim and protect my little brother." I chuckled darkly at the irony.

"Then, one day while my brother and I were playing in the forest, he threw the ball we were playing with too far for me to catch and being the gentleman he was, went to go and get it. The ball rolled past a road and when he crossed it to go retrieve it he was hit by a car that was going too fast." My voice was thick with grief. "The driver didn't even _notice_ that he ran over a kid!" I spat out. My hand clenched the blanket tightly and my ears were flat against my head. Ruby rubbed her thumb over my hand to ease the tension and then took it into her own hand and kissed my knuckles comfortingly.

"I never got to say goodbye..." I whispered quietly. "I was just so angry that someone could accidentally kill another person without realizing it, at that moment I wanted to let the grimm kill everyone in the world. Nothing mattered now that my little brother died." Ruby wrapped her arms around me and held me to her chest. "My wish came true. I turned into this half person and half panther grimm." I looked into Ruby's eyes, "I killed _**so many**_ people." My voice quavered and tears cascaded down my face. Ruby pressed her lips onto my forehead and wiped my tears away with the pad of her thumb.

"A horrible thing happened to you Blake, I don't care about how many people you killed, all I care about is _you_." Ruby kissed my cheek soothingly.

"While we're being honest," she said. "the reason I transformed was because my mother and I were looking for food in the forest. A pack of Beowolves found us and ripped my mother apart right in front of my own eyes." Her silver orbs were cloudy with deep and fresh remorse, "I ran away. I left her to _die_. I'm not strong. Not at all, I'm cowardly and weak. In my cowardice I murdered an entire family that tried helping me because I had gone insane and didn't want anyone _judging_ me or _hurting_ me. I always have been a coward and I always will be."

I grasped her chin in my hands and looked at her ferociously, "STOP." I said forcefully. "You made a mistake and now you are suffering the consequences. So am I. Don't try to say that you're beneath me when we obviously both fucked up." She stared at me with watery eyes, "Since we both fucked up, we both have to do everything possible to make it up. Okay?"

Instead of answering me, she pressed her soft lips against mine and kissed me passionately. It took me a second to realize what was going on before I reciprocated and kissed her back.

The sensations I felt coursing through me were incredible, she tasted so sweet, I just wanted to lose myself and give in. So I did.

I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip asking for permission to deepen the kiss. She allowed my tongue to enter her mouth and we both moaned at the feeling of our wet tongues making contact. An overpowering burning sensation began to burn through me and made me want more.

After we broke apart from our kiss I panted and pleaded, "Touch me," my mind was hazy and only wanted Ruby.

Acquiescing with my wishes, she took off my shirt and unclasped my bra, tossing it to the floor and revealing my round, naked breasts. Her lips met mine but then quickly made their way down to my jaw and to my neck where she left soft, fluttering kisses. I gasped in surprise. She nibbled softly on my pulse point where my heart thundered loudly. Spending what seemed like forever she moved her head down to kiss and leave marks on the side of my chest. Guiding me gently, she had me lie down. /the red and black haired girl teased me relentlessly while all I could do was pant and moan under her as she took her sweet time.

Finally sparing me from more of her pleasuring torture, she latched her lips onto my right breast. She swirled her tongue around my areola in agonizingly slow motions and then focused on using her swift, moist tongue to play with my nipple until it turned hard. She reached up and used her free hand to massage and kneed my left breast and I whined in pleasure. 

The unbearable heat in between my legs grew even hotter as Ruby aroused me further.

"Please... I- Ah! I nuh-need you to-ngh, to touch me down thuh-there." I begged as she continued to work on my breasts.

The silver eyed Demigrimm smiled wolfishly, placed one last kiss on my breasts and removed my pants leaving me in just my panties. Her smooth lips left fleeting kisses along my bare legs until she made her way up to my inner thighs. She tugged at the hem of my panties and pulled them off in a swift motion.

Now fully naked before her, she took the time to ravage my pale body using her silver eyes. Those eyes were clouded with lust and another emotion that I couldn't identify.

When her eyes finally rested on my wet sex, she used her hand to trace the outside of it. My clitoris throbbed and ached. Once she was satisfied that I was fully and painfully aroused, Ruby pumped two fingers into my slick vagina. I felt her fingers flick and rub my clit which caused me to whimper loudly. I rocked my body against her hand in desperation. I wanted more.

Her fingers pumped in and out of me and an extreme tension was building the more she pumped. My body must have been on fire, at least that's what it felt like. I wrapped my arms around Ruby for support and dug my claws into her with a moan as I threw my head back. After a while I felt the tension reach it's peak and erupt everywhere as I came onto her hand heavily. If the walls weren't soundproof then everyone would have been able to hear my scream of ultimate pleasure.

Ruby wrapped her arms around me and waited as I recovered from my mind blowing orgasm before I flipped our positions, got on top of her and straddled her hips while I removed her shirt and pants. Her body was left amazingly toned and strong from the scythe she carries so I ran my finger across her abdomen. She shivered lightly as I discarded her bra and panties. Ruby's nipples were hard and her sex was already soaking wet, much to my cat-like delight.

I decided to be kinder to her than she was to me and not tease her when she was clearly turned on. Not wasting any time, spreading her legs, I licked her second lips with my rough tongue and elicited sounds of intense sexual pleasure from her. I thrust my tongue into her drenched sex and made circular motions around her clitoris. After a bit I thrust my long, wet tongue deeper into her and had her screaming my name. She tried to move her hips against my mouth but I held her down firmly.

Ruby tightly gripped my hair and kept me in place as I lapped at her vagina like a cat laps milk. I could feel her come closer to going over the edge because her tight sex clamped it self around my tongue and she started to shake uncontrollably.

"Blake!" She screamed as climaxed her hot, white and sticky fluid in my mouth. I relished in her taste and took my mouth off her.

"I'm not done with you just yet." I whispered hotly in her ear and nibbled it.

I spread her legs again, mounted her and rubbed our sexes together, causing an electric feeling to course through our bodies. Moving my hips against hers we rocked back and forth and sped up to increase our friction. We were moaning and panting each others names loudly and breathlessly. Ruby's soft, hot skin against mine felt incredible, beyond words even.

"BLAKE!" She screamed.

"RUBY!" I yelled as well.

We climaxed together at the same time and tried to catch our breaths. "That was... Wow." Ruby panted. "Blake... I love you." She whispered before falling asleep in my arms. I didn't say it back.

This was never supposed to happen. This was not allowed to happen! She was never supposed to fall in love with me! I'm leaving her tomorrow for fucks sakes! I tried telling her today but, things just got so passionate and... No, I can't get any more attached to her. She just caught me in a moment of weakness is all. This means nothing. Everything that happened between us mean _**absolutely nothing. **_Tomorrow I'll leave and start my life over as a huntress just as I vowed. I must atone for my sins. That's that.

While she slept, I packed my things and walked to the gate master of the Demigrimm cavern. "I'm ready to go." Please forgive me Ruby but it's for the best.

"Alright then, let me just announce this to everyone." He picked up a microphone and called everyone down to watch me leave through the portal.

I stepped up to the portal and told myself not to look back but found it impossible not to do so. Standing behind me was a crowd of Demigrimm of all shapes and sizes. Some were Beowolves, Ursa, Nevermore and other Pantera, among the sea of them was Ruby.

The red and black haired Demigrimm had tears streaming down her face and met my gaze. She tried hard for a smile but it looked more like a grimace, her wolf ears drooped. Her and her goddamn eyes! They have never failed to captivate me.

**Taking a deep breath I walked forward, I knew I could find my way back but I heard your heart beat, you were in the darkness too. So, I stayed in the darkness with you.****  
**  
_Years later~_

"You dolt! Do you even know what you're doing!?" Weiss yelled at the raggedy girl who tripped over her luggage and caused her dust to explode.

"It was an accident!" Ruby cried, trying to defend herself.

"If I were you I would leave her alone, heiress." A familiar voice said from behind.

_**"Blake!"**_


End file.
